


A good start

by orphan_account



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Happy, Jem loves Will, Love confessions but not really, M/M, Will loves Jem, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will doesn't want to leave Jem.Jem is glad he doesn't.





	A good start

When Jem woke up and opened his eyes, he was drenched in sweat. The room was dark except for the dim light of the moon, shining through the window 

He remembered bits and pieces of what had happened just a few hours before. The coughing, the blood, the pain.

Jem had been in the training room with Will and Tessa when it had started. He remembered Will, kneeling next to him, telling him it would be alright, as he himself only had wished for it to be over.

As he redirected his gaze, his eyes slowly but surely getting used to the darkness surrounding him, he noticed a figure next to his bed.

Of course, it was Will, he thought, kneeling on the floor with his head leaning onto the bed and his hand on Jem's wrist as if he was taking his pulse. The dark haired boy was sleeping.

Jem debated with himself if he should wake his Parabatai or let him sleep, for he looked so peaceful and beautiful, with his hair falling over his forehead but it could not be comfortable for him to lie like that.

“William,” Jem whispered, carefully touching his shoulder with his free hand.

Will mumbled something in his sleep Jem did not understand, before opening his eyes, confused as if he wasn't sure where he was until he looked up at Jem.

“You're awake,” he exclaimed as soon as he locked eyes with his Parabatai. “Shall I call for Charlotte? She was worried sick. Are you feeling alright?”

Jem gave him a grateful smile but shook his head. “I'm fine, Will,” he explained, as he tried to sit up, in spite of the pain filling his lungs.

“You should go to your room and get some sleep, I will be alright,” he added after seeing Will yawn for the third time in two minutes.

“No, I will not leave you alone. What if-” He didn't need to finish his sentence, Jem already knew what he feared, what everyone in the institute feared, but himself.

“I will not go tonight, William. I promise.” He took the worried looking boy's hand into his and squeezed it slightly.

“I can sleep here,” explained Will and Jem shook his head again. “On the floor? That cannot be healthy for you. You are truly stubborn, you know that?.”

Will grinned at his best friend and Jem gladly returned it. “I didn't mean the floor. Your bed is, as I remember, big enough for two people.”

“We were 14 when we last slept in this bed together. I hope to have grown quite a bit since then.”

Without listening to him, Will stood up an carefully moved Jem a bit to the right side of the bed and then proceeded to lie down next to him. “Told you it would work.”

Jem laughed. “Yes, until one of us moves in his sleep and pushes the other to the floor.”

“Don't worry. I will hold you so tight that you will not be able to fall out of the bed,” Will suggested.

Jem directed his gaze over to him. Did he really mean that? This surely had to be one of his many jokes and Jem simply did not understand because of his fever or he was so tired, that he did not know who he was talking to anymore.

Will must have noticed the confused look on Jem's face and laughed. “You are too innocent for your own good, James.” _James._ He loved it when Will called him by his full name.

In that exact moment, Will's blue eyes met his own and it felt as if getting lost in them was the only thing his heart desired but he broke away, looking at his dark room instead.

“You're different,” Jem stated. “You're more open towards Charlotte and Henry, more loving. I never thought I would live to see your walls coming down fully.”

“They're not down fully, not yet,” Will explained, it was barely a whisper and Jem could feel that he was looking at him.

“It's a good start.” He looked back at his Parabatai now, who smiled at him.

“Let's sleep. You need to rest.” Jem nodded. For a brief moment, he had forgotten the pain, his illness, as always when he was together with Will. The dark haired boy gave him life, strength.

He pushed himself back into his pillow and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off again but not before noticing Will putting his arm around his waist and pulling him closer to his chest.


End file.
